


enough

by bokutomode (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bokutomode
Summary: enough\i-ˈnəf, ē-, ə-\, adv.: reasonable amount of 'almost' for such big, silent demand
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> hello I rushed it im sorry 😣
> 
> anyway twt me at @bokutomode y'all let's be friends or whatever 💚💚💚💛💛💛

The production was impossibly harsh this day. It was hard enough for Shoyo to take a nap knowing he would get shouted for even shutting his eye for a second. Good thing that Torou was there the whole time of the filming, for once acting like a legit manager instead of just handing Shoyo to other substitute.

  
Atsumu never like Torou. The manager had always tick him off in every wrong way. Despite the elder being nice to Shoyo and giving everything he can to make the singer exposed to media in every possible way, he never like how he only has little time to spend with the singer.

  
That stresses Atsumu at some point. If it's because he's on the same band as Shoyo or because there's something blooming between them, he's not certain. All he knows is Shoyo doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, no matter how good it is for the other's career.

  
"Woah.. This is long," Torou says amidst yawning. "I never thought filming a music video takes this much time."

  
"Today's just the first day," Kenjiro replies. "We're changing location tomorrow."

  
"Huh?!" Torou exclaims. "You mean, we'll go home to take few hours of sleep then we're off to go again?"

  
"Who told you about going home? We're sleeping on the camper," Kenjiro replies with a huff.

  
Torou looks like he's on the brink of breaking down knowing he has to stick around Shoyo for whole three days. And that's the least count of days, shooting a music video sometimes take a whole week with interval times. And of course, Torou is not that familiar with manager job. It is his first time being a manager, any way.

  
"Why did you even volunteer when you barely have time to make deals with other designers," Eita butts in who takes the seat beside Kenjiro. "You could be travelling around Europe now if you were just using your brain."

  
"Come on, Semi. Give me a break," Torou groans. "You and Kenjiro, you're both different from me."

  
"No," Kenjiro interrupts. " _You_ are different _from us_."

  
Torou glares at the two but resorts to just roll his eyes before replying. "Fine. I'm new. You two are like, professional managers. I could never beat you both no matter how good I am at everything. I just happened to see a shooting was and managers were so cool so I wanted to try but I didn't know it would bite me square to my ass. I sometimes thing I should've stick to being a designer but being a manager has so benefits too, you know. Remember when Dior contacted me once? That time they sponsored Just'ins and they were like _"Aren't you Oikawa Torou? Rogue Carpet's art department head?"_ and of I would never forget that. Shoyo gave me a big break."

  
"Is that enough of a reason? I mean, you were about to get transferred to Kering," Eita asks.

  
Atsumu, who's been listening to the managers' conversation and disguising his action by reading some random magazine, suddenly perks up at the question. He sends a look at where Shoyo is, who is currently talking to their bandmates and laughing at whatever Kotarou is talking about.

  
"Well, it was a tough decision. I just thought that I'm not ready to work under such huge names. Not that I will be but yeah. And yes, I meant under. Not with. I think working at Rouge Carpet is much flexible. I'm not ready to let that go," Torou explains with a wistful smile in his face.

  
Eita and Kenjiro both hum, sounding like not really accepting Torou's reason.

  
Atsumu, on the other hand, knows that is true. But that's not really the entire reason. He knows very well why Torou insisted to be Shoyo's personal manager when Kenjiro could've managed both Kotarou and Shoyo at the same time.

  
Sometimes, Atsumu forgets how great of a person Torou is, it's almost scary to think that he is this careless over Shoyo.

  
"Well, we're glad you're still as stupid as ever for letting go of such opportunity but anyway. Whatever makes you happy," Eita says and shrugs his shoulders.

  
"Which reminds me. How's Osamu and Tobio doing?" Kenjiro asks.

  
Atsumu halts from reading the magazine he's been holding. He's been reading the same couple of lines for some minutes now. He was to occupied to even digest the words he's been seeing.

  
"Oh. Right," Torou exclaims and turns the swivel chair towards him. "Atsumu, do you know Osamu got invited by Valentino? The Valentino?"

  
Atsumu turns towards the trio and turns back at the magazine in his lap. He then nods.

  
"Yeah. We celebrated two nights ago," he answers.

  
"Right?! I didn't send any of his application! They contacted me and asked me for Osamu and I was like, okay. I thought Tobio was the only one to get busy but now I have both of my children booked!"

  
"Don't make it sound like they're escorts or something," Kenjiro says with a grimace.

  
"What about Tobio?" Atsumu asks. He flips a page and squints at the photo printed on that page. It's Osamu and Torou at Chanel's fashion event in Beijing.

  
"He got a contract from Dior," Torou informs with a smug face. Eita snorts.

  
"A contract," Kenjiro repeats.

  
Atsumu turns the page of the magazine again. This time, it's a photo of Tobio in faded blue satin button down. Brushed up hair with jersey arsenal shorts. The combination is odd. But Tobio is a model for a reason. He makes those odd pair of clothes look good. And he must admit it is accurate when he wears cotton pyjamas top and fades jeans whenever he goes out for a cup of tofu and some yogurt.

  
It's stupid. He mean, Tobio. Everything about the guy.

  
"So, he's a endorser or something?" He asks Torou.

  
"Ambassador," the manager answers. More smugly smiles.

  
" _Yikes_ ," Atsumu grimaces. "Must be hard to maintain a facade."

  
He notices how both Eita and Kenjiro share a look. The sigh they both let out doesn't bother Atsumu. It's Torou who ticks him off. Because Torou is smiling knowingly, staring at him while swinging his swivel chair slowly, side to side, like he knows Atsumu enough to know that he is indeed pissed hearing things about Tobio.

  
"He's handling it nice," Torou says sweetly. "Right, Tobio-chan?"

  
Atsumu's eyes widen at the name before he even turn around to check. And there he is, in his stoic face glory and nice gait. In his black jeans and Balenciaga sweater. In his gray coat and sneaker shoes.

  
"Oy," Tobio greets in straight tone. "Atsumu."

  
Atsumu cocks an eyebrow and guffaws shortly.

  
"What brought you here?" He asks.

  
"Oikawa told me he's near. I was having my suit tailored at Azumane's," the model informs.

  
"Is that so?" It's Kenjiro. "So that food you have there aren't for us? Those for Torou only?"

  
"No. You can share."

  
Tobio then puts the paper bags he carries on the table. Torou's fast to be the first to check the foods. Torou's about to open a brown box when Tobio takes the box away in a swift move.

  
"Not _this_ ," the model says. 

  
It doesn't sound stern. But it does sound protective for some reason. Atsumu hates it.

  
They're all busy with each other that they forgot that they are not the only person inside the studio. They remember when they heard Kotarou shouting Tobio's name.

  
"Oy! Kageyama-chan! Are those for me?!"

  
Before Tobio can utter a response, Kotarou's already on a Subway sandwich feast.

  
"Where's Shoyo?" Torou asks. Atsumu tries not to flinch at that and opts to look at Tobio. In case of any reaction.

  
But there's none. He looks impassive as ever. It irritates Atsumu a little bit too much.

  
"He's getting his hair done," Kotarou replies over a mouthful of chicken breast sandwich.

  
A single motion catches Atsumu's attention. It is _subtle_ , but enough to reach the peak of his temper.

  
Because Tobio nods a little, so little and so clever because he hides it in disguise of turning his head away, as if looking around the studio. But the little, almost to no-there's bob of head didn't get pass in Atsumu's eyes.

  
So he stands up from his swivel chair, not minding how Torou stops from eating and how both Eita and Kenjiro are about to interfere when he suddenly speaks.

  
"Hey, Tobio. Mind giving me a minute?"

  
His tone sounds strange. But this is by far the best his temper can say.

  
Tobio doesn't look surprised. In fact, he looks like he's expecting it. And Atsumu doesn't know what to feel about that.

-

"Let's stop making dumb of ourselves," Atsumu starts not even a minute upon entering the smoking area.

  
Tobio doesn't reacts. He just look at the other, looking confident while leaning on the door frame.

  
This face. It's a face of too familiar image he's been seeing for almost half a decade. Staring at Atsumu doesn't really feel strange when he's been used seeing Osamu for the whole six years he's been working with the other model.

  
But there's differences. Differences that few people can only notice. Atsumu and Osamu may have the same face. But they don't have the same tone of voice. Even the shades of hair. And not just those.

  
They have different postures. They have different expressions. While Osamu is a never been touch book, Atsumu is open as wide as the bounty sea. You'll see different emotions in his eyes. The way the dip of his hips is barely touching the frame but how strong his side arms are. How he can smirk like it's nothing.

  
Like how he stare straight right to eyes. Like how he's so careless to spread his cards on table while keeping the alas behind his back. Like how brave he looks in his gait but how mad his eyes are.

  
Osamu is impassive, mysterious, quiet. Atsumu is on a different page. He will never understand how level headed Atsumu looks when it's clear he has a grudge.

  
Tobio also wants to know if this is really the guy Shoyo picked over him.

  
"Okay," he replies, staring back at Atsumu. "I'm here to check up on Hinata."

  
Atsumu huffs with a small laugh in between. "Well. Aren't you nice?"

  
"I'm not here to pick a fight," he tells the other. "I'm here to see Hinata."

  
"Wanting to see him is like picking a fight, you know?"

  
Tobio squints. Atsumu seems really mad.

  
"I'm sorry if it gives you a misunderstanding."

  
"Come on," Atsumu mocks. "We all know why you're here. You don't want to see Shoyo. You want him to see you."

  
Tobio sighs. But he doesn't lower his gaze. In fact, he stares back.

  
"I don't think there's nothing wrong with that," he states.

  
This time, Atsumu snorts loud. But Tobio doesn't think he's being mocked. It feels like Atsumu is getting pissed off.

  
"You two broke up. There's no reason you to check up on him. There's no reason for you to check up on him. And it's different when you want to be seen. You wanted attention."

  
The words aren't carefully chosen. But that makes the meaning more painful.

  
"What wrong if I want us to meet each other again? Are you scared that he'll come back to me and will leave you without even being certain if he really wants to try it with you?"

  
"Tobio-"

  
"Trust him," he interrupts.

  
Atsumu looks taken aback. Tobio sighs.

  
For the past year, it's been hard dealing with Atsumu. Not that they're friends to begin with for him to worry interacting with him. It's just really happen that how much they barely meet each other is how tight the chain is around them.

  
And the only reason is Shoyo.

  
"He won't come back to me. No matter how much you assume it," he tells. Atsumu only hums.

  
"That actually makes me mad," Atsumu says instead. "Because I don't have any idea just how important you are to him for him to let you go."

  
He doesn't answer. He just stays silent.

  
"It's not that I'm complaining. I'm always chill and level headed. I never get mad. But you know, I've been losing my cool since we started this thing. Is there even a something between us? I'm not really sure. That's why I'm not sure if it's possible to trust Shoyo on that."

  
"Atsumu."

  
The other halts from saying anything more to look at him. As if waiting. But surprisingly, Tobio didn't need time to gather words because he already know what to say.

  
"Shoyo- Hinata's always absolute and certain on everything he made up his mind to. I think you know that already. So I don't have anything to tell you," he says.

  
Atsumu doesn't reply. So he proceeds to talk.

  
"Just.. just trust him. And don't pressure him. I know it's between safe and danger, whatever is it that's between you two. But I know, you know too, that all he need is time. We were together for seven years.. And I know it's taking a toll on him until now. But you don't have to worry. We're over. I'm just... I'm jist like him. It's taking a toll on me and I'm not ready to let go but I know, I'm sure. That we'll never go back to whatever we used to be. Just like I said, he decide and he finish what he wants to do. Breaking up with me counts," he adds on.

  
Atsumu's still silent. Tobio must take this as an awkward moment, if it isn't like one already, but he opts to wait for an answer.

  
The other's dry laugh is the first thing he hear. Atsumu then shakes his head before looking at him.

  
"That's right," the male says while nodding. "But that also shows how strong his feelings must be. Right?"

  
Tobio doesn't answer. Atsumu proceeds to talk.

  
"I told him I'll wait. That it's not his fault if I ever get my heart broken. I know too that he's trying. He really is.."

  
Another dry laugh rolls out from Atsumu's throat.

  
"But that's what makes it painful, ya know? Because I know he's trying to give me a chance but he will never, never look at me the way he does to you."

  
"Give him time," he says sternly. That effectively shuts up Atsumu. But loses effectiveness immediately if the male's smiling dryly again. "That's the only answer. He's trying, right? Then do your own thing. Make him yours. Do it. Win him. If you want him enough, don't let his reluctance decide because he's trying and you're not being a pushover. Don't think so little of him."

  
"Ah... how do you do it?"

  
"What?"

  
"Talking about it. Like it doesn't hurt."

  
"It _does_ ," he answers honestly. "That's why I want to talk about it. Because I want to face it."

  
Atsumu closes his eyes. Tobio watches as the other's lips morphs into a serene smile. That immediately puts his anxiety at ease.

  
He hates it when Shoyo has to deal with things like this.

  
"You're all nice and polite. But I still hate you," Atsumu says. Tobio answers with a small smile.

  
He walks towards the door where Atsumu is still leaning. They stayed for some seconds, like that. As if calculating if the words they exchanged are some words that produced by being impulsive only.

  
But both of them know that they care for the same person. They like the same person. They love and they're inlove with the same person. That it's only logical for them to ridicule their words in order to free themselves from guilt of wanting the same person at the same time.

  
But they also love that person, that they don't afford to sugarcoat words. Because all they want is the best for him.

  
"I'm going now. Good luck on your music video," Tobio says earnestly. 

  
Atsumu nods and points the outside mockingly, as if telling Tobio to go away as much as possible, but there's more than just annoying the person who has your loved one's heart.

  
Atsumu doesn't watch as Tobio goes away without catching a glimpse of Shoyo. But still, there's unsettling feeling on the depth of his stomach. He just can't pinpint what it is.

  
Before he takes too much time, he decided to go back to the studio.

  
When he enters the studio, Shoyo's already there, talking to the managers as Kotarou is filming his solo shoot.

  
"Oy! Sumu, there you are!" Shoyo shouts at him while beckoning him to come closer.

  
He takes a look at the managers. No one seems ready to talk. And it seems like Shoyo didn't know that Tobio was here.

  
"That looks nice," he tells the other. He's about to touch the well cared hair but Shoyo slaps his hand away.

  
And at that moment, for once, Atsumu thinks that Tobio is right. Shoyo just need time. And he needs patience. This won't work if he's going to whine over it everyday until Shoyo decides. That would be lame.

  
He should focus on the current. The now. And that's it. Past is past, no matter how old that phrase is. He just need to trust the time to heal Shoyo.

  
So he smiles as he watch Shoyo struggles to reach the brown box that Tobio snatched away from Torou earlier.

  
He watch as Shoyo opens the box, how the shorter male halts, how the bug smile drops and turns into a soft one.

  
Atsumu watch as Shoyo carefully, gingerly uncovers the whole box to take out a large white bun, still smoking hot, with a excited but soft smile.

  
"This better be curry bun with extra beef meat or else..." Shoyo whispers to himself with a small laugh.

  
He watches as Shoyo tears the bun into half, how Shoyo's sudden loud laugh resonates at the studio upon seeing chunks of beefs.

  
"The sauce. Oh my god!" Shoyo continues to look for the sauce at the paper bag, and laughs again when he sees a rather cup instead of packed extra sauce.

  
Atsumu tries hard to cover his ear with invisible bravery as both of his hands clench the backrest of Shoyo's swivel chair. He pretends to not hear that merry laugh.

  
"Was Tobio here?!" Shoyo asks everyone, head turning right and left, as if searching for an answer, with a beam and laugh in his face.

  
Atsumu smiles bitterly to himself. Before he lets go of the chair, he inhales a lungful of air. And then he exhales.

  
He backs away to take his own chair.

  
"He was," he answers.

  
"I _know_ ," Shoyo replies, cheeks bunching up from smiling too much.

  
' _Of course_ ,' Atsumu tells himself bitterly. He then smile to himself.

  
' _Damn curry buns. Damn extra sauce. Damn knowing your ex-lover more than anyone else_.'

**Author's Note:**

> every kudos and constructive comments are all appreciated !!!! 💛💛💛💛💛💛


End file.
